More Fun Comics Vol 1 54
(Jim Corrigan) Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Swami Rhani Set ** his assistant Other Characters: * Mrs. Winston (Clarice's mother) Locations: * ** , | Writer3_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker3_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle3 = Biff Bronson: "Into the Pit" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Cult of Assassins, Part 2" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby * Dr. Bafti, Desmo's friend Antagonists: * Locations: * , , 1940 | Writer14_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler14_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker14_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle14 = Radio Squad: "The Noisy Party" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** | Writer15_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler15_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker15_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle15 = Lt. Bob Neal: "The Traitor" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Lieut. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Potts Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer22_1 = Paul Lauretta | Penciler22_1 = Paul Lauretta | Inker22_1 = Paul Lauretta | StoryTitle22 = King Carter: "Africa" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * King Carter Supporting Characters: * Red Rogers | Writer23_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler23_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker23_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle23 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Policy Murders" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer24_1 = John Lehti | Penciler24_1 = John Lehti | Inker24_1 = John Lehti | StoryTitle24 = Red Coat Patrol: "Mystery of the Old Mine" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley Supporting Characters: * Black Hawk | Writer25_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler25_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker25_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle25 = Bulldog Martin: "Gem Caper" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Bulldog Martin Supporting Characters: * Jonah | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Captain Desmo's sidekick Gabby smokes cigars. * Last issue for King Carter. * The Spectre: ** The Spiritualist is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1. ** By the end of this issue's "The Spectre" story, Clarice Winston has been shot once and kidnapped twice. ** Spectre body count = 2. (The Spectre scares Rhani Set and his assistant to death. Unlike Gat Benson's gang, they are not resurrected.) ** In this issue's story, a second conversation takes place between The Voice and The Spectre, in which Corrigan is offered his chance at eternal rest, but he chooses instead to return to Earth to rescue Clarice. (This is the first and only time that The Voice offers The Spectre a choice about anything.) * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "A Wet Wager" (text story), by Paul Dean | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}